False Utopia: Unnerving
New beginning Miharu's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. She was sweating and panting as if she had just run 100 miles. But she had been asleep. She slipped into her slippers, wiping her face. Why did she feel so off today? After showering to wash off the sweat, she walked downstairs instead of sliding down as was her normal routine, the smell of breakfast catching her nose. "I see you've taken my advice." The one to greet her first was her mother. However, the tone, despite the words, was not one of teasing, but rather one of worry. It was out of her motherly instincts that she was concerned from the girl; one look at her figure and expression could tell a thousand words. "Are you all right....?" She asked softly. "You look as if you've been through a horrible nightmare." "I'm fine Kaa-san." She said, though she did not sound it. "I didn't have...any sort of dream." "All right, dear...." Though Megami was less than convinced with the response, she was willing to let it go for the moment. She placed a hand on Megami's shoulder for support. "Don't hesitate to speak to me for support if you're feeling unwell, all right? I've already made breakfast and set it on the table...." Miharu walked over to the table, and began eating as soon as she sat. Why did she feel so off today? What was she missing?" It wasn't long, before everyone else began to come to the table. Kyuui and Aoi were the first ones to come to the table. Had they been several years younger, they would've raced to the table and sat down. However, their gait, at least Kyuui's, were calm. The white-haired girl herself was taking the lead, stopping for a moment to greet Megami. "Good morning!" She said happily, giving a little wave. Megami did the same in return, with a response of "It's good to see you two up. How are you feeling?" "I feel like I've been hit on the head with a mallet." Aoi whined. Ahatake, who had just arrived, chuckled. "Why's that?" "I rolled over in bed and my head slammed right into Kyuui's." "You did?" This made Kyuui blink a little, placing a finger to her mouth in thought. "That's funny.... I didn't feel a thing!" If she did, then Aoi had probably knocked her into amnesia! She must've had a really hard head! "Oh damn my head hurts.." Aoi groaned. "This Christmas, I'm going to have Mom buy you some sort of soft head covering." "Don't curse around the breakfast table." Megami scolded Aoi, allowing herself to sit down. "I won't hear such coming from my granddaughter's mouth..." "Blame Tereya Obā-chan." Aoi replied. "It rubs off after being around her for so long." "Well, do try to keep it to a minimum...." As they talked, Kyuui shifted her gaze towards her grandfather. "So, Ojii... how are you feeling this morning?" She asked politely, in order to start up a conversation with the man. Mornings could be quite slow and dull, after all! It was best to get the blood flowing as soon as possible! "I'm good Kyuui." Ahatake replied, as he began eating. "I restart work today. Boy was that one loooong sabbatical." "Sabbatical....?" Kyuui had never heard such a word before, and thus she decided to question the man of its meaning. She raised an eyebrow as she did so, but commenced to eating - she didn't want her food eaten cold, after all. "It's a long vacation from work." Adela said, before Ahatake could answer. "Something I need desperately." "Ah..." "I don't even remember your father." Adela sighed. "He left before you all were even born, but he was never around enough anyway. So I do most of the work around here, especially since Ahatake-san was taking a break. But now he can go back to work, and I can take my own break." "You're quite willing to talk about such a depressing thing in the morning...." Megami commented, puffing up one cheek in a rather poutish expression. "At least wait until later, Adela-san!" Though, she did feel a slight bit of sympathy for Adela. Whoever the woman married was a selfish jerk! Who else would abandon their own children in order for their own personal gain? "Try not to think of him." Ahatake replied, standing up. "Seems I must be getting off to work. Man saying that sounds weird." "Ah...." Megami smiled warmly, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it's quite normal after a vacation such as yours. I'm sure you'll adjust in time, won't you, dear?" "Of course." Ahatake replied, fastening a cuff on his suit. "Miharu, behave for your mother while I'm out." "Of course Tō-san." Miharu replied. Ahatake waved before vanishing in a burst of flames. Miharu yawned. "Sooo, Kā-chan, what would you like help with today?" "Well.... honestly, I wasn't planning on doing much today...." Megami answered honestly, looking around the household. It was true - she had spent most of her time cleaning up the place (having a strong dislike of dirt), and she really had nothing else to do for the day. "I don't see what you could help with...." "True, you keep this house so spotless it's rather ridiculous." Miharu said, rubbing her finger on the desk and no dust or dirt came off. "Don't they have awards for things like this?"